The use of poles to support another object is well known in the art. If inserted in the ground, typically the poles must be braced or inserted in materials such as concrete in order that they be stable enough to withstand sideways or transverse forces. The insertion of the pole in the soil is at times difficult and does not result in a vertical pole, but rather one which is skewed to one side or the other.